


Rude Company

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: This drabble is based on an undeveloped fic idea I had for the 2018SSHG Prompt Fest.





	Rude Company

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on an undeveloped fic idea I had for the 2018 [SSHG Prompt Fest](https://sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/profile).

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Severus was so unused to noise in his isolation that it took him several moments to identify its source. "Someone's . . . knocking."

He floated up to the window above the door and peered down at a mass of red, frizzy hair.

"How in Merlin's name did a child find me out here?" He briefly considered not opening the door. "But I'd rather not find any remains the next time I go out."

_Creak!_

The girl was pale with bright, intelligent eyes. "Hello," she said.

"You're a _Weasley_."

"A Granger-Weasley, actually, and you're not as stupid as you look."


End file.
